


Crazy Days, City Lights

by ShirlyGallagher



Series: A WestCoast Epilogue [3]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bachelorette Party, Begging, F/M, Future Fic, Karaoke, Manhattan, Mild Voyeurism, New York City, Nicknames, Opposites Attract, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Seducing a Stranger, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shoe Kink, Smut, Some Plot, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher
Summary: Archie and Veronica throw Betty and Jughead a pre-wedding party in the heart of New York City...Drinks flow and sparks fly as the soon-to-be newlyweds rediscover prisms of their partner's personality that often stay skillfully hidden in their daily home life...Can Betty and Jughead keep their hands to themselves for a night out on the town with the gang?Or will the anonymity of being a small fish in the big city fuel other more urgent desires?~~~





	1. Young & Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wrote this story super selfishly. Like...way more selfishly than any of my other stories...
> 
> I desperately wanted Betty to have a more uplifting and empowering experience while performing for Jughead than she had on the show... 
> 
> Also, I just wanted to give Jughead a chance to watch her... :)
> 
> Please remember that we are in a very alternative universe. 
> 
> I know that a karaoke tavern like I'll go on to describe is unlikely to exist. I also know the supporting characters I've cultivated here are very unlike their Riverdale counterparts...don't even get me started on Kevin and Polly...
> 
> So suspend all that for a while and enjoy!
> 
> Porn with some plot, but really only if you squint...hard... ;)

A cold gust of rain and wind carried Jughead, Archie and a few other friends into the warmth of the upscale karaoke bar. Though it was almost April now, the old adage of 'April Showers Bringing May Flowers' was just as true this year as it was any other year in their neck of the woods. 

Early that morning Jughead and Betty had been 'kidnapped' from their house, blindfolded by their friends, stuffed unceremoniously into an unmarked van, only to find themselves in The Big Apple a couple of hours later, separately. 

Veronica had orchestrated a Co. yet divided bachelor and bachelorette party for them stacked to the limits with an event packed schedule and, much to Betty's delight, laminated itineraries. V had everything planned; from their activities to who was looking after their kids while they were away, and everything in between. As Betty's Maid of Honour she had everything covered and well organized, with a flair for the dramatic that only came from the heiress herself. 

The girls had shopping and spa time booked during the day, whereas the guys wandered the streets of Manhattan, stopping every few blocks for billiard games or food or drink. They then attended a concert of a local band that the gang knew from Archie's open mic days in Greendale, before meeting up with the girls at this very popular and very crowded karaoke lounge. 

The place was packed, as was every bar on a Saturday night in New York City. Upon entering Jughead immediately felt the need to steel his cynicism and brace himself for the onslaught of people crowding in on his highly coveted personal space. 

Scanning the room he shook the rain off his jacket and ran his hand through his damp hair. He realized how much fun he had been having thus far, but, the 'bar scene' wasn't so much his scene. Not anymore. Not since he had wallowed in it. Since then he was always heedful in spending too much time with and around alcohol, which included hanging out in bars. So he spent the day nursing his beverages and paying close attention to his and everyone else's alcohol intake, watchful and wary of overdoing it. Now, thankfully, the threat of spiralling out of control was minimal and the company he was with already was excellent. To top it all off they were about to join more friends and his beloved, which he was more than a little excited for. 

Having grown so used to both of them working from home, any time spent away from each other felt longer than Jughead liked. Not that he was a lost little puppy without Betty, he functioned just fine, but life was always sweeter with her by his side. With their wedding day exactly a week away the planning process had been quite the long and intensive process. But everything was set and ready, so blowing off some steam and letting go of all their responsibilities for a weekend felt like the perfect plan. 

It seemed as though Archie had friends everywhere because within the first few steps into the establishment someone was waving for his attention. Mind you, if you knew Archie it was hard to miss him and over the years Jughead had just grown used to it. His best friend moved from his side to catch up with the mystery patron who was drunkenly sloshing his beer as he talked, leaving Jughead and the rest of the group to fend for themselves. 

Dexter, Jinx and Fletcher had flown in from Seattle and met up with them at the show, and Fangs came in from Midvale. While Archie caught up with his friend, Jughead found the other unusual suspects crowded around a largely rounded booth facing the stage, near the very back. He led the rest of the crew with a nod towards the table and as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting he immediately saw what had captivated the whole table's attention. 

Betty; taking the stage. 

She stood off to the side of the stage talking closely with the karaoke organizer; a tall whispy woman with graying hair. Betty defiantly looked different than she did when they were yanked from the morning tranquillity of their countryside home. She looked more polished now, but clearly, though only slightly, dishevelled. Her hair was down, falling in long, loose, wild waves over her collarbones and her head was topped with a glittery novelty crown, a pageant queen sash twisted across her chest. In her chunky Mary-Jane heels, she was nearly as tall as the older lady, a realization that sent a jolt of electricity down to his toes. 

The real kicker, though, was the dress she'd poured herself into. 

An uncharacteristically neon pink number that was short and fit her like a glove. He wondered, idly, as his gaze roamed over her from afar, how he was going to get her out of it. 

He realized he was moving towards her; towards the stage, leaving his pack behind, mere moments before Veronica stood and intercepted him. She tipped slightly on her heels and pulled him towards their table with a warm welcome. Breaking his gaze he dropped into the booth after the rest of the guys just as Archie joined the scene behind them. 

Veronica hugged him tightly then sat him down across the table before falling into his lap. She waved for Jughead's attention again and began to smack him playfully on the arm, her other hand pointing vigorously towards the stage. He followed her sightline easily with a smile, nodding and catching Betty adjusting the glittery banner across her chest that read 'Bride~To~Be!', while she took center stage. 

Jughead had heard Betty sing, many times, over the years. Whether it be in the car or shower, or at bedtime as she sang the boys a calming lullaby, or even on stage through high school, during one of the many musicals she was in. He knew, long ago, that she had a beautiful voice. But this...this was a whole new realm of beautiful. This was her lit up and amplified. This was her, just her; a singular performance, one full of liquid confidence and courage.

She came to stand behind the microphone and after a final encouraging sip, she set her cup down. 

"You're sure you want to tie the knot, blondie?" Someone yelled from the horde of spectators. 

Betty shielded her view against the harsh glare of the spotlight, squinting to see where the voice came from, "I'm sure, Mr. Faux-Hawk." She replied sharply with a pointed smirk before finally taking her singing stance. 

**_'That's my girl...'_ **

Veronica whooped loudly as the overhead track began to flow through the speakers, drowning out the buzz of the bar. 

Jughead recognized the first few bars of music instantly. 

Somehow, as he watched her fingers curl around the mic, he knew she was thinking of him. From how her lips curled into that sly sexy smirk, to the rose of her cheeks, he knew. And although they were in a crowd full of people, and she had no clue he was there yet, he knew this song was just for him, never mind the lyrics.

Jughead felt like a voyeur now but found himself loving the buzzing and heavy feeling. Betty had no idea that he was part of her captivated audience, which sent a shiver down his spine as the melodic music continued. So he sat back with a smirk, beyond ready for the show, while she sang along with the music. 

_"I've seen the world, lit it up, as my stage now. Channelling angels in a new age now. Hot summer days, rock and roll and all the way I got to know, your pretty face and electric soul..."_

A mind hush took over the once-rowdy crowd as the tune and timbre of her voice matched and melted into the cords perfectly. The ballad poured from her with such emotion and flourish, as though singing in front of a hundred people was the easiest thing in the world for her to do. She clearly didn't need the prompter to know the words, so with her eyes closed she hit every single syllable and carried each note effortlessly. The gentle sway of her hips along with the music was magnetic and memorizing, not only to him but to nearly every other person in the bar too.

He felt his mouth dry up and fall agape in awe, then noticed his whole body leaning forward, inching unconsciously closer and closer to the stage. 

_"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul? I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will..."_

With a final smirk, Betty ended her song and the crowd burst out into a boisterous ovation. Their whole table stood and cheered loudly, joining with the other patrons in their own enthusiastic applause. 

Betty bowed graciously, grabbed her drink from the barstool next to the mic and exited stage right. She then walked towards their table, towards him, with a subtle purpose and a sultry look in her eye that stirred him up. 

Jughead knew he was smiling like an idiot and full on staring, maybe even drooling. But it felt like someone had drawn a red hot poker up his spine, in the best possible way, and any leftover bar related tension he had felt melted from him as her long strides brought her closer and closer.  


	2. Timing Is Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I was ripping you guys off a bit with these short first 2 chapters. But, it didn't seem right to smash them together.
> 
> So, I'm posting twice in one week to compensate...cool? Cool.
> 
> Also, the next 3 chapters are each at least twice the size of these mini-chapters...so...there's that.
> 
> Happy reading!  
> ~~~

Betty recognized his tall stature the moment he walked through the threshold. However, if she were being completely honest, she had been low key hovering over a view of the door all night long.

Her day spent with the girls had been a whirlwind but downright lovely. Though the weather was still chilly for the very end of March, it kept from raining well into the evening, making their comings and goings throughout the day that much easier.

With Veronica, Brigitte, Polly, Josie and Kevin leading the charge, they started the day off at an excellent brunch spot, then hit the spa for the full top to tips treatment. After that Veronica had a local boutique department store ship a few dozen dresses and outfits to The Jones' penthouse suite at Lodge Hotel for the gals pals to try on and buy (or borrow) at their leisure. Then, later that evening, they had yet another fantastic meal at a very upscale restaurant and were chauffeured to this karaoke lounge, where they had been for the past few hours.

This was no low-level karaoke dive. Unassuming from the outside, yes, but not a dive. Though the bar was tucked into the basement of a restaurant the ambiance inside was elegant and threw a very obvious nod at old Hollywood. The lighting was soft and practical, achieved by orb candle holders set on each table and sleek drop-down chandeliers. The chairs and booths were both covered in a light tan leather and the tables and floors shared the same rich chestnut hue. Booths lined both sides of the long room, while standing room, a dance floor and a few tables occupied the center. The large back-lit bar was situated in the far end kitty-cornered to the massive centred stage.

To go along with the 'non-karaoke dive' persona the other talent present that night was evident and fierce. At last call, the bar offered up a cash prize to the final and best singer standing and a few groups of regulars dominated the stage for most of the night. But, after proving themselves as worthy competitors, the gang's songs were pencilled into more and more slots as the night wore on. They were no slouches, any of them, all the girls (plus Kevin and eventually Archie) had some, at least, novice musical abilities and after more than a few wobbly pops they proved that fact, moreover.

As the drinks flowed Betty had been borderline avidly waiting for Jughead to show up, unsure if they would be able to make it at all. Texting was forbidden and had not been an option throughout the day as Veronica was adamant that they excommunicate the guys, focusing all their attention on 'B's Big Bash In New York City'. So Betty had gone along with it, not like it was all that hard. However, there were still a few times through their travels where she could have and wanted to text Jughead. 

Though the guy's day had also been meticulously planned, it was far more laid back on the timing bit of it all. Had their concert gone on longer, or if they had stayed to hang with the band after, like Archie thought they might, either would have prevented them from meeting up with the girls now.

So when Betty saw Jughead duck into the bar she couldn't help but smile at the timing. What better moment could he be walking into than this moment? What better timing could he have? She was just about to step up on that stage and with her song selection, the likelihood of him walking in on that moment seemed too good to be true. Almost too serendipitous. But with enough alcohol in her bloodstream to numb most of her unnecessary calculating or reasoning she smirked and watched him push his hand through his thick dark tresses from afar, her own fingers itching to replace his long digits.

"Are you listening?"

"Hmm? Yes. Sorry." Betty bumbled as she came back to the conversation before her.

The graying woman nodded towards the stage, "You're on. Knock em' dead, kid. One of my regulars wanted to sing Lana tonight. And she's a crowd favourite." She said as she erased a name and wrote Betty's into the performance roster instead.

"Got it," Betty replied confidently. 

With her drink in hand, she took the stairs up and crossed the stage, adjusting her glitter covered bridal sash as she walked. She was pleasantly surprised at how well the glue outlining the letters was holding, one really did pay for quality.

'Only the best for my girl. No rogue sparkles.' Veronica mentioned after she complained that glitter was the herpes of the craft world.

Betty came to stand in front of the prompter, microphone and barstool with a smile. She took one last slurp of liquid courage then set her drink down and centred herself behind the mic stand. Just then a random ass-hat yelled some belligerence about her being 'Sure' she wanted to get married, so, after an internal scoff, she told him off, however delicately. 

She was drunk, not wasted, after all. 

The spotlight was glaring and she had unfortunately lost sight of Jughead but had to assume that he'd made it over to their table of friends. She would just have to make this performance count in hopes that his attention was wrapped up in her, which she was almost sure already was.

Betty took a final, deep and steeling breath as the music began. 

Never had an opportunity quite like this presented itself. She had never sung like this for Jughead before, and that realization alone was enough to set her skin and heart thrumming. She knew this song by heart and poured herself blindly into the ballad. Absently her hands wrapped around the mic stand and her hips swayed methodically to the music while she sang her heart out. As the lyrics flowed they rang true to her in that she knew, without a doubt, that Jughead would always love her regardless of anything else. Their love had been steadfast, sure and true, then it was tempest, wavering and lost. Now, it was stronger than ever before and she was overjoyed to be marrying her childhood sweetheart, her closest friend and ally, her partner in everything, the father of her children; her soulmate. But this solum song still struck a chord in her, the undying melancholy love of it all, and it wasn't hard to let that emotion seep from her. She then finished her song with a final flourish and crowd's applause was a quick jostle back into reality. 

As the track ended she took a quick bow and then her leave. She approached their table, eyes scanning quickly over the family and friends seated there. Her gaze landed on Jughead's lean frame, sunk casually into the bend of the booth, his old leather jacket off, his best flannel too, classic 'S' t-shirt, strong arms and tattoos on full display. She contemplated jumping him right then and there but realized that no one really needed to see that. 

Besides, she could keep her hands to herself for one night, surely... 

A drunk fleeting thought dared question how deliciously torturous it would be to spend all night next to him and not touch or kiss him. She imagined how cathartic it would be when she finally allowed herself the pleasure. It was almost a challenge made silently unto one's self. 

_**'How long could I really go?'** _

Because, God, he just looked so damn good. Very different than he had looked that morning, now relaxed in his go-to 'Jughead uniform' and not solely in his PJ pants. But his cool laid-back demeanour added to his enticing aesthetic, and she wondered, idly, how many other women in the bar had noticed his effortless allure and charisma. 

Pleasantly, his posture straightened as he saw her approach and that wicked side smirk tugged at his knowingly soft lips, making her knees weak.

_**'I won't last the night.'** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read!
> 
> What's up next? Well...a juicy fun-filled chapter full of flirting and fawning entitled 'Find Us An Excuse' ...that's what. xox


	3. Find Us An Excuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music plays a huge role in my writing, and even more so in my daily life. But, if you're with me this far, you already know that. From lyrics that inspire whole stories, to lines that make up chapter and story titles, music is deeply rooted in everything I do. So the cover songs I'll go on to mention in this chapter are some of my favourite covers ever. 
> 
> I'd dare say that they are better than the originals. But that's just me, I say ballsy shit like that...
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Musical mentions:
> 
> Addicted to Love - Florence + The Machine (cover)  
> Robert Palmer (original)
> 
> Handle With Care - The Zolas & Yukon Blonde (cover)  
> Traveling Wilburys (original)
> 
> Billy Jean - The Civil Wars (cover)  
> Michael Jackson (original)
> 
> And just for Big Fun...Head Over Heels - Tears For Fears (original)  
> ~~~

"You made it!" Betty exclaimed as she joined their crew at their large table.

Her beaming smile was sloppy and her limbs seemed extra loose as she approached, but judging by the empty champagne, shot and highball glasses that scattered the table her swagger was just.  
  
"Of course," Jughead replied.  
  
Betty then slipped into the booth next to him, settling in close, really close, a heavy hand falling on to his thigh under the table. She planted a firm kiss to his cheek with a wide grin.  
  
_**'See? I can't even last 5 seconds...I won't last the night...'** _  
  
"I'm glad," She whispered before greeting the rest of the table and accepting performance compliments with the utmost grace.   
  
As the group chatted loudly about the day's activities, Jughead found himself lost within warmth radiating off her, the smell of her perfume and sweet sweat invading his senses. His eyes drifted over her exposed neck, shoulders and ample cleavage as Betty listened to their friends while gulping down some much-needed water. She looked like sin personified in that dress, the fit and cut leaving nothing but filthy desires to cloud his brain as he subtly adjusted himself in his seat.  
  
"We didn't think you guys would be able to come." She confessed with a sigh, leaning into him slightly.   
  
"Archie made very sure we were done in time to meet you ladies," He replied while draping a long arm over the backrest behind her shoulders again.  
  
The waitress came by with another round of drinks for the girls before looking at the new additions to the table for their drink orders. She took Archie and Dexter's orders first, then Fletcher and Jinx and moved to a very distracted Fangs Fogerty; Kevin's new boyfriend.  
  
Fangs lived in Midvale, about a mile closer to town than Jughead and Betty and owned the gas station slash mechanic shop that was connected to the local café. He and Jughead became fast friends, however, with Midvale being so small, finding friends within their age group wasn't very common. So he and Fangs shared common ground there straight away and discovered many common interests soon thereafter. Jug had introduced Fangs into their group early on, and he fit in surprisingly quickly. Though the core 4 were all friendly and accepting, they'd know each other their whole entire lives, so adding fresh meat to the mix often didn't go so well. Most people just felt like they needed to and couldn't catch up. But Kevin ('newly single and ready to fucking mingle' as he put it,) was smitten from the get-go and soon the pair were inseparable. They made a great couple, Jughead thought, even better than Kev and Joaquin. Though he shared a longer history of friendship with Joaquin, he knew things ended unpleasantly for Kevin and in all honesty, Fangs was a better fit for him anyway. He seemed to bring more balance to their pairing. Jughead was just happy to add a bit more male diversity to their Riverdale posse, loving the banter they all shared already while enjoying their easy and communal friendships.  
  
"What about you handsome?" The waitress asked.  
  
"I'll have whatever the brawny ginger is having," Jughead replied lightly, earning an amused smirk from the brunette. "-Thank you."  
  
"Coming right up,"  
  
"I'm so glad you guys made it!" Betty gushed, bouncing a bit in her seat.  
  
"Me too. You were amazing up there, by the way." Jughead said.  
  
She spun around to face him fully, the thin strap of her dress shifting down her shoulder with the movement, "Thanks, Juggie."   
  
Without thought he reached up to put the fabric back in place, cool fingertips gliding over her warm skin. He straightening her bridal sash as well, adding a playful dust-off of her shoulder. The action warmed her but she tried her best to recover quickly.

 _ **'...Girl... Focus up.'**_  
  
"What are you going to sing for us next?"  
  
"Apparently we're going somewhere else next," Betty replied with an apologetic tilt of her head.  
  
Soon the waitress returned with a large tray of assorted drinks and even though Dexter congratulated her on her balance, speed and memory she still served Jughead first. He gave her a light smile in thanks, whereas her smile back to him was damn near glowing.  
  
"So then, where are we off to next?" Jughead asked Betty after a quick sip of his dark ale.  
  
"Another bar. A club, I think. But Ronnie won't tell me the name," Betty said while sipping her own brightly coloured drink, "-I'm just along for the ride tonight."  
  
"I think we should stay here. Get you up on that stage again." Jughead said closely.  
  
She dipped her head, "You're biased,"  
  
"Maybe, but the crowd loved you,"  
  
"A drunk audience is a very forgiving audience." She replied bashfully.  
  
"You had them hook, line and sinker,"  
  
"I'm just a pretty blonde up there in hot pink." She said with a flip of her wrist.  
  
"Yea, you are, with the voice of a fucking angel."   
  
A warm blush crept over her cheeks and chest, "Juggie..."  
  
"What? I'm serious."  
  
"They reacted the same to Josie,"  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"And Veronica."  
  
"I doubt that even more."  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"Prove it." He challenged.  
  
"What would you have me sing?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Jughead smirked, "Literally anything."  
  
His lowered tone had his desired effect and as the words fell off his tongue a visible shiver rolled over her. She smirked back and sipped at her drink again, her eyes on his through thick dark lashes.  
  
"Ronnie?!" She called out without breaking their stare.  
  
"Yes, B?"  
  
"Can we stay here? I wanna keep singing." She called out with a raised eyebrow at Jughead.  
  
He loved when she got all cocky and confident like this. Though she walked with an air of confidence daily, she waved it around a lot more when she drank. Yet another endearing trait of his soon-to-be wife that often stayed thoughtfully hidden.  
  
"Are you sure?" Veronica asked.  
  
Betty then looked at her friend with an honest smile, "Yes."  
  
"You don't want to go out dancing?"  
  
"It's not that. I just don't want to leave."  
  
"It's your night, B."  
  
Finishing off her drink, Betty looked victoriously to Jughead.

"That was easy," He offered.  
  
"Never hurts to ask," She replied with a wink.  
  
~~~  
  
After singing a few favourites including a cover of _'Addicted to Love'_ , then a duet with Kevin to _'Handle with Care'_ , followed by a ballad rendition of _'Billy Jean'_ , nearly consecutively, Betty flopped back into their booth with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Entertaining is hard work!"  
  
"Yet another amazing performance," Jughead topped up her water glass as she settled in, "-You wowed the crowd,"  
  
She laughed, "You're a poet, but...you, know it...?"  
  
Her laughter was contagious, and he couldn't help but chuckle at her lame 'joke', "Do you want another drink?" He asked.  
  
Betty gathered her hair up off the back of her neck as she fanned herself, "Sure." She replied.  
  
Jughead flagged down the waitress easily, and ordered another round for the table, earning him a winning smile and a hair flip that went only slightly unnoticed. Betty's eyes narrowed, and she served the back of the woman's head a salty stare. If looks could kill, he was sure, the waitress would have been death warmed over instantly. But, as the brunette dropped off their drinks, she either chose to ignore his fiancée's gaze or was simply oblivious to the daggers being thrown her way.  
  
~~~  
  
Later, when Veronica came to drag Betty onto the dance floor, she didn't even ask if he would join her. Mostly because she already knew the answer. Though Jughead could and did dance, it was almost solely to slow songs. He was an excellent waltzer and a strong leader. He knew where and how to move, could dip, spin and twirl his partner, knew exactly where to put his hands and how firmly to hold. But, now, she knew he would much rather sit back, and watch her, than awkwardly white boy sway next to her to these up-tempo pop tunes.   
  
Jughead smiled and nodded for her to follow her friend. Betty replied with a demure kiss blown his way, and for the first time that night all the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His gaze followed her onto the dance floor, with that classic 1985 synthesized beat of _'Head over Heels'_ pumping through the speakers as a clear regular belted out the lyrics on stage. He watched as Veronica took both Betty's hands and pulled her close before pushing her out into a spin which sent both girls into a fit of dizzying laughter. He ogled on as Betty moved her hips sensually to the disco-inspired beat, still hand in hand with Veronica, both girls mouthing along to most of the words.   
  
By the time the next pop song Jughead didn't recognize came on a couple of milk-toast mayonnaise mother-fuckers made their way over and tried to dance up on the girls. Instantly he felt his guts churn with a fierce protectiveness and a hint of jealousy. He observed the interaction, knowing that a dose of toxic masculinity wasn't absolutely necessary here, all the same, he still watched the scene play out carefully. Ready, if needed. But through a series of eyebrow raises and slight head nods Betty and Veronica skillfully danced their way out of the basic bro's sightline. Soon after Archie and Kevin joined the dancing duo of dames, followed closely by Polly, Josie and Brigitte.  
  
"You don't dance either?" Fangs asked Jughead at their table.  
  
"Not like that, no." He replied with a nod towards the horde of moving bodies.   
  
"I always feel awkward dancing to shit like this," Fangs said pointing up to the music.  
  
"Same," Jughead replied, still shamelessly watching Betty move along with the heavy bass pop.  
  
"But you do dance?" Fangs asked.  
  
"Sure, I can slow dance."  
  
"I can't even do that."  
  
Jughead chuckled, "Once you learn it's like riding a bike."  
  
"I should learn."  
  
"Yea, it has come in handy. At least with slow dancing, I know what to do with my hands."  
  
Fangs laughed and nodded while sipping at his beer again. The pair then sat for a couple more songs in comfortable silence as their friends and significant others danced to nearly everything that played over the speakers.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me, Jug." Fangs said earnestly.  
  
Jughead smiled at his drunken and honest tone, "Thank you for coming!"  
  
"And thanks for introducing me to Kev."  
  
Jughead laughed, "You're welcome."  
  
Fangs dropped his chin into the palm of his hand, elbow resting on the table as he mooned over the gang dancing, "I think I'm in love." He sighed.   
  
Jughead's eyes widened, as did his smile, "Well, Kev is an all or nothing kind of guy. If you love him you best be sure."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Good. Then you should tell him as much."  
  
~~~  
  
A few hours and show tunes later Betty and Jughead relaxed in their booth, watching their friends dominate the dance floor yet again. Betty told the gang that her feet needed a break and sat closely but with her back to Jughead, her long legs swinging off the edge of the seat, ankles hooked. He had stayed situated in the bend of the banquette, leaving only a few times throughout the night to play pool or sit closer to Betty's performances, ever the observer.   
  
"The waitress has been flirting with you," Betty said abruptly while spinning a long lock of blonde between her index and middle fingers.  
  
"Hmm?" He replied absently, watching the rise and fall of Betty's breath across the smooth skin of her shoulders and back.   
  
"The waitress. The brunette. She's flirting with you,"  
  
He frowned, "Waitresses flirt for tips,"  
  
Betty shrugged, "I think she likes you."  
  
Jughead swung a look around the bar, finding the woman in question, not far, and defiantly staring at him, "No..."  
  
"I think she thinks you're flirting back," Betty offered, peering over her shoulder at him with a smirk.  
  
He guessed that to the untrained eye he could have been mistaken for just another friend at the table; a party pal, and not, in fact, Betty's life partner. But his restraint from touching her was completely gauged by her reaction to him. All night she'd kept her physical touch at bay. And aside from her kiss to his cheek when he arrived, and the one blown his way not too long ago, all other touches were chaste and friendly. He wasn't stupid, he had noticed early on that Betty wasn't as forthcoming or habitual with her normal public displays of affection as she usually would be. This realization was no red flag however, if anything, it was a green light to engage in some sort of unspoken game of seducing a 'stranger'.

The thought alone drove him wild.   
  
Sure, the table toasted their name, but no one else in this city of well over 8 million really knew them, and he thought that partying with your husband-to-be at your own bachelorette was more than slightly unorthodox. So, he kept up the silent charade, the rouse serving as an effective aphrodisiac, and was also, clearly, convincing.  
  
"I'm not flirting." He offered gently.  
  
"I know. You're just being your polite and charming shelf. Poor girl." Betty cooed at him.  
  
A small smile pulled at his lips now, "What should I do?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
Turning to face him more, Betty smirked again and cocked an eyebrow, "Well, that's not true."  
  
As she spoke the hairs on the back of his neck stood up for the second time that night, "Oh?"  
  
"You could find us an excuse to leave, and take me back to our hotel room." She said with such a deadpan seriousness that he nearly choked on his beer.  
  
"Bail on your own bachelorette party?"  
  
Betty nodded, eyes dark and suggestive, "Just let me use the ladies room first,"  
  
Jughead didn't need to be told twice and agreed quickly as she slid out of the booth. Leaning over the table to where Fangs and Kevin were currently wrapped up in some kind of sexy stare off, he waved for their attention.  
  
"Betty and I are leaving!" He said loudly, pointing towards the doors.  
  
Kevin shooed him off with a dismissive wave and kept his attention securely on the man in front of him.  
  
"Sorry," Fangs mouthed, shooting Jughead a side glance with a pleased smile that lit up his caramel complexion.  
  
Jughead snickered with an eye roll and shook his head. Unable to spot anyone other than Jinx and Fletcher playing pool, he got his phone out and quickly messaged Archie and Veronica both, letting them know that they were leaving. He then stood just as Betty came out of the bathroom to grab her sweater and her small purse.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, sweeping his arm out in front of them and towards the doors.  
  
"Very."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should let me know how you're feeling so far...cause I gots to know!
> 
> Favourite lines?  
> Likes?  
> Dislikes?  
> Did you check out my song suggestions?  
> Any predictions for chapter 4? 


	4. Carpe Noctem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed my tags, friends, things are about to get steamy...
> 
> ~~~

  
Jughead knew how all this looked. Not only could he see the questioning and judgmental stares, but he could also feel the disapproval emanating from strangers.   
  
He knew that the tavern folk looked to his drunk, pretty, bride-to-be and saw a tall, dark, low life predator in him. They didn't know him or their situation and snap judgments left him to look like an opportunistic drunk; a drunk who was taking advantage of lowered inhibitions, a burst of rebellion, liquid courage and a last night of freedom.   
  
Little did they know, and honestly, little did he care.   
  
Still unconcerned with the opinions of sheep he guided Betty out the front doors while helping her clumsily pull her tight black cardigan on and over her shoulders as they walked in sync.  
  
Once outside the cool late night air was a welcome reprieve from the dank hot musk of inside and they both inhaled deeply. Though the air was nothing like the crisp clear of Midvale or even Riverdale, here in Manhattan, it was still (though only slightly) better than the stench of sweat and stale beer that still clung to their clothes.  
  
Betty's hand naturally slipped into his as she stepped to the curb and hailed for a cab. Yellow vehicles lined up quickly for her, eager to pick up a beautiful, leggy and inebriated blonde in the middle of the night. Jughead stepped up to the first taxi to stop and opened the car door for her. She then slipped in and gave the cabbie a crooked smile before settling in behind the driver's seat.  
  
Looking into the review mirror the cabbie asked, "Where to, honey?"  
  
"Lodge Hotel, please," Jughead replied as he slid into the backseat as well.  
  
The cab driver did a double take, likely noticing Betty's vailed and askew tiara, or the twisted glittery banner strung across her chest that informed the world that she was about to become a bride. The older man looked to Jughead for a moment, but he skillfully avoided the man's momentary and questioning gaze. So, without another glance, the driver hit the meter and took off, turning up the crooning radio and making the zigzagging trip to their hotel.   
  
Sinatra filled the silence as the taxi moved through the lights and sights. Betty turned her attention to him then, twisting her body and inching closer until she was nearly in his lap. She hit him with a sultry stare as she reached forward and took hold of the back of his neck, pulling and catching him in a deep, bruising kiss.   
  
He couldn't help by smile against her as their lips moved together in a hungry and building need. With one hand trapped between their pressed bodies, his other landed to her knee, thumb running aimless circle across her soft skin.  
  
"So eager..." Jughead muttered on an intake of breath.  
  
"I've been waiting to do this all night," Betty replied softly, smirking at him in these close quarters, before kissing him heavily once more.  
  
Having spent the night barely keeping from throwing herself at him, now that they had a smidgen of privacy she was quick to take advantage. Watching him distantly while she sang and danced the night away had left her hungry and desperate in her yearning for him. A need that soon became an all-consuming delirium. She could think of nothing else but his lips and hands finally on her, the city lights and people all warping into white noise and static as her focus zeroed in on her one and only.  
  
With a heavy sigh, her fingers gripped tightly into one of his jacket lapels now, pulling him harder against her body as the sway of the car through traffic shifted them closer.  
  
"Why wait?" He asked, breaking their kiss again.  
  
"To see if I could," Betty answered swiftly, tilting to welcome his warm breath and lips on her face then neck.  
  
Jughead chuckled softly as his kisses trailed across her jawline and then down the column of her throat, "And?"   
  
"It was...hard, Juggie. So, hard." Betty sighed, nudging at him to return to her lips.  
  
He hummed his approval as she began to encourage his hand on her knee to track up the inside of her thigh while they kissed.   
  
It had been hard, really fucking hard, following her lead as he did that night, his hands twitching to reach out and smooth over the leagues of soft exposed skin, his body aching to pull her flush against him. Just watching her all night long was near agony, his mind all but consumed with how the sway of her hips would feel under his hands, as she moved and danced sensually.  
  
Groaning against her and with tongues coiling hungrily, he slowly leaned into the sinful movement, pushing her firmly into her seat with his body. After skimming his fingertips across the smooth skin of her thigh he slipped under the hem of her dress with a heated momentum. He nearly reached his warm destination at the apex of her thighs before his low gasp broke their kiss.  
  
"No panties, Elizabeth?" He whispered, so lowly that she almost didn't hear him. Almost. If anything she felt him, his deep, heavy tone rattling through to her bones.  
  
"I lost them," She confessed lightly.  
  
"Lost them?" He huffed through a dark laugh, his hand frozen in place on the juncture of her hip.  
  
She nodded, kissing him again, torridly, thoroughly, temptingly, before she answered, "I had them on in the bathroom when we left."  
  
"What happened?" He asked, still mildly buzzed and defiantly love drunk, oblivious to anything other than the bombshell center of his whole fucking universe, currently under his heavy petting touch.  
  
"I'm not sure." Betty lied.  
  
She opened her legs a little bit more, as much as her tight dress would allow without riding all the way up. Noticing her slight movement, he took full advantage of the freed constraints and brushed his fingers over her wet outer lips. She bit back a groan, lifting her hips to his touch while he torturously withheld from slipping into her core, teasing, barely touching; driving her fucking crazy.  
  
He huffed out a thick laugh again, "That's quite the mystery,"  
  
As Betty panted softly, and while she tried to swallow her longing, she shoved her hand into the pocket of her dress (the only reason she really agreed to the dress' neon colour was because of the pockets) before pulling out her dark wadded up underwear.  
  
"You do love a good mystery," She said, opening her palm to show him her own handiwork.  
  
Jughead let out a low whine, his forehead pressed to hers, hand still up under her skirt, still teasing, still ghosting his touch over every inch but where she craved him most.  
  
"That I do." He mumbled.  
  
Betty nodded slowly before slanting her lips over his again. She reached over and with fingers hooking into his jean pocket, she shoved the lace fabric into the rough pouch, then purposefully palmed over his bulge as she withdrew her hand. He groaned quietly again as his free hand came up to cup her cheek, fingers dipping into her sweat-damp hairline while he pulled her in hard and kissed her wildly.   
  
At this point, he vaguely felt the cab stop but was too wrapped up in her to truly notice, and she was clearly still too drunk to care.  
  
"Ahem." The cabbie roughed out loudly.  
  
Jughead pulled back from Betty with such a jolt that it sent her into a fit of quiet giggles and she shoved him playfully against the chest. She then peeled herself out of his grip to stumble out of the cab. She stood, straightened her dress and left the door hanging open for him before moseying towards the huge hotel doors.  
  
"Sorry," Jughead muttered to the driver, moving to fish his wallet out. He took out enough bills for the fare and a hefty tip and handed over his payment.  
  
The man quickly counted the folds and smiled, "No problem. Have fun while it lasts."  
  
Jughead could help but roll his eyes.   
  
His then awkward exiting from the cab couldn't have been any faster and he nearly tripped over himself trying to get back to Betty. She recognized the fumble and laughed softly, stepping towards him for the assist. He then linked his arm with hers as he gathered his bearings, leading them both through the automatic doors and into the grand hotel lobby.  
  
The Lodges had reopened this enormous hotel a few years ago, after a major overhaul of everything inside, the design of which Veronica was responsible for. Though neither Betty or Jughead had seen the establishment before the renovations took place, it now looked like something straight out of the Great Gatsby or like it belonged on the Las Vegas strip. Everything was beautiful, thoughtful and lined with gold or some other type of glitz. The staff were all dressed as if they'd just stepped out of a speakeasy and Art Deco inspiration overtook everything that could have once been considered as 'mod'.  
  
The nighttime desk clerk looked up with a cherry red smile that faded as she saw the unlikely pair quickly cut across the lobby towards the elevators.   
  
Earlier that day they had checked into their room separately, in between scheduled tasks and other gender-specific rendezvous. Not that it would have mattered to the new face Jughead saw behind the counter that night anyway. The girl didn't and couldn't know who they were or who they were to each other, and he knew that in a city this size the transgressions of a stranger were often quickly forgotten. But, he also knew how bad this looked, he was almost painfully aware of it. Again...almost. His brooding rugged ensemble next to her hot pink fitted dress and novelty bridal accessories was glaring, earning him several scowls even at this late and usually forgiving hour.  
  
"I can't believe we just left everyone behind," Betty worried on their path towards the elevators.  
  
"I told Kevin and Fangs."  
  
She laughed, "Like they'll come up for air to pass on the message,"   
  
"I texted both Ronnie and Arch too. They know we're gone." He assured her with a knowing smile.  
  
"I feel bad. This party was supposed to be a big group thing."   
  
With their fingers linked again, she led the way, practically dragging him along with her. Though her words were full of worry, her body language spoke of another far more pressing need.  
  
"Don't feel bad, dearest. It's almost 3 am and those girls have had you all to themselves since well before noon." Jughead replied as he stopped to scan their penthouse key card next to the elevator doors.   
  
"I know."  
  
"And we'll see them for brunch in like 8 hours anyway."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Besides, they couldn't have handled you after a few more drinks anyway. As I see it, they owe me. I did them a favour." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh yes. Poor you. Always taking one for the team."  
  
"I'm glad you're starting to see it too." He replied smugly.  
  
As if cued up to Betty's giggle the golden doors opened in front of them and Jughead stepped inside. She shuffled in closely behind as he scanned the key card again and pressed the button marked PH.   
  
The perks within the lifestyles of the rich and famous were more than a luxury, indeed. One such luxury he'd noticed earlier that day was when you hit the button marked PentHouse, it was a direct shot to the top, and the elevator stopped for no one. A fact which Jughead was now seriously thankful for because as soon as those gaudy automated doors closed Betty had her whole body pressed against the length of his.   
  
He stumbled back against the mirrored glass with a smile, looping his arms around her waist and lifting her to him. With her arms hooked around his neck, they kissed heedlessly, eager groans and sensual sighs swallowed and encouraged. He held her so tightly against himself, gripping into her lower back and ass, leaving less than a breath of air between them, determined to feel every inch of her body while the soft canting of her hips met his own.  
  
Moving gracefully Betty dropped one hand down to his waistline and smoothly palmed over him through his jeans, retching a low groan from his depths before she worked both his button and fly open. She couldn't help but moan and snake her body against him when she felt him hot and hard under her touch, elated in how she left him gasping from so little.  
  
Jughead pulled away from her lips to full on moan when she finally got her delicate hand into the confined fabric of his jeans and boxer briefs.  
  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose along her jaw and up to her ear, "Betts..." He growled, his voice half pleading and half warning.   
  
She tilted her head up with a smile to look at him, "Yes, my love?"  
  
His head tipped back then with a thud against the glass, eyes screwed shut as she wrapped her fingers around his solid length. Every word, every touch, every taste she gave him was like an oasis in the Atacama Desert, yet each drink left him thirsting for more. Next, her grasp on him tightened ever so slightly and he couldn't help but buck himself into her hand.  
  
"Security...c-cameras..." He sighed softly as she began to work him over.  
  
Betty watched his enjoyment, thighs clenching to dull her ache, "They've likely been waiting all night to catch something like this," She explained, building up a soft steady rhythm, "-Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"N-no...no. God, no." He answered, almost too eagerly.  
  
She chuckled but kept up her smooth rhythmic movements, twisting her wrist, just so, with every decent as she peppered kisses to his neck, jaw and mouth.  
  
Somewhere in this lust filled haze he found his basic motor functions and moved his hands from her waist, tucking up under her cardigan to find the small dress zipper that ran the length of her spine. Fumbling fingers finally grasped the warm metal and slid the zippered teeth open before finding the warmth of her lower back.   
  
But, just as he placed skin to skin, the elevator came to a stop, the bell chime halting both their movements.  
  
Betty deftly released him and secured only the button of his jeans, "Come on, honey."  
  
His breathing was rapid already, heart pounding, his head; light and spinning. But he shook the dizziness, as best he could, and tried to right his brain enough in order to walk again.   
  
_**'Right, left...right?'**_  
  
"-Juggie?" She asked sweetly.   
  
He then heard the automated doors try to close and felt her move to trip the sensor.  
  
"Yea...yes..." Jughead mumbled after a thick swallow and another head shake.  
  
She grasped his hand and pulled him up from his slouched enjoyment. He followed, desperately willing, allowing her to pull him into long walking strides once again.  
  
Betty led the way, still stumbling slightly down the hall, as alcohol and desire fumbled both their footing. Jughead walked behind her, unable to keep his hands to himself, his grip landed on the flair of her waist to help steady himself and her swaying footsteps. She chuckled lightly as his pawing touches sent shivers up her spine, while she looped her grip behind herself to secure his body to hers as they approached the door.   
  
There he found his hands working on their own accord, pulling her sweater off the caps of her shoulders, his lips drawn to and finding purchase on the soft heated skin below. She let out a sensual sigh that swirled around him like a pulling undertow, her forward movements stopping abruptly right in front of their door. Her head fell back slack against his shoulder as he touched her greedily, his lips travelled up the long slope of her neck again while he bungled in his jacket pocket for their room key. But, happily, he lost track of what he was doing a few times, too keyed up and hooked on the pliable beauty set between him and the privacy locked behind their hotel door.  
  
Sighing heavily and with an impatient whine, Betty blindly slipped her hand into Jughead's to retrieve their room key. As he forfeited his responsibilities he seized this opportunity and his freed hands tracked back up her body. She pressed herself back against him harder as he mapped the soft flow of her curves over silky designer fabric, and god, she could hardly breathe. Her knees had felt like jello since leaving the bar and now, with how he held her, how he grabbed onto her like nothing else would ever satisfy his need, left her feeling near prurient and heaving.  
  
Her own shaky hands quickly shoved the keycard into the slot, hastily even, as though she might lose concentration yet again. The lock disarmed then, but instead of moving onward Jughead cupped both her breasts from behind with a soft squeeze and Betty let out another spin tingling sigh as he palmed over her heartily. Covering and encouraging his hands with her own Betty moaned his name when his lips on her neck became far more ardent, his touch becoming even more fevered and tracking down lower. With a roll of his hips and a groan he played and pulled on the hem of her dress, inching higher and higher with each passing second.  
  
"We're almost there. Just a few more steps." She managed to explain before turning the nob and nudging the door open with her foot. She then grabbed both his hands and escorted, or rather yanked, him inside.   
  



	5. Me & Mr.Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is...smutty, to say the very least. 
> 
> I even contemplated changing my rating for this story but realized that though the volume of smut is high, the kinkiness is fairly tame...in my opinion. It might be a tad more descriptive than I would normally write? Mostly due to the location changes? But I dunno...you tell me...
> 
> I guess, just know what you're up against and heed my tags... Because, I left the rating alone, so just...you know, be 'warned'... 
> 
> Like you guys really need a warning... I know what you're all here for... ;)
> 
> ~~~

Breaking away from Jughead's grip Betty sauntered further into their suite. The low lit lights came on automatically as she opened the door, illuminating the spacious room in a warm, soothing, ambient glow. She quickly tossed her bag and their room key on a nearby end table then peeled off her sweater and dropped it carelessly. She removed and tossed her bridal banner next then delicately untangled her tiara from her wild blonde waves.

Betty watched as Jughead closed and locked the door behind them before toeing off his slouchy black boots, followed by his mismatched socks. She noticed that even as he moved through each rudimentary task his heated gaze never really left her.

Matching his searing stare she took the few short strides towards him before he moved to catch her in a deep kiss. Her tiara slipped from her grasp and fell to the marble floor with a strange plastic clank as she responded to his kiss fervently. She then quickly pushed his worn leather jacket off his shoulders and swiftly untied his dark plaid flannel from his waist, all while keeping hungry lips moving together.

She felt like the world was spinning off its axis now, for a whole new set of reasons other than the drink, as he claimed her mouth with a building and heavy intensity. Urgently, his hands pawed and slid over her curves and pulled her in close while her grip hooked around his neck, her fingers sinking habitually into his hair with a thirsty moan.

Without a sound, Jughead helped guide Betty backwards with a sturdy hand on the small of her back and nape of her neck, until the backs of her knees hit lush luxury leather. She sat down on what she assumed was the arm of a couch or chair, but she didn't really have the sense to think of anything other than him, nor could a single sentence form to ask, even if she tried.

With hooded eyes and a sly smile Betty stared on as Jughead slowly knelt at her feet, his expression focused, his intention abundantly and delightfully clear. She then watched as his nimble hands moved smoothly from her ankles, to run up the length of her legs and bunch her dress around her waist, with a helpful lift of her hips.

He smiled at her then, a wicked lopsided grin full of promise and mischief as he gently urged her legs to part wider with a small nudge. She obliged him willingly with a soft moan, a sound that sobered him up in an imminent instant, and the moment he had enough space he buried his face in her slick valley and set to work.

Goosebumps and shivers ran across Betty's skin at the contact and her head fell slack, "Yes...Jug."

He lapped up her slit, his own growls and moans sending sensation, heat and vibrations through her. He knowingly took his time swirling around her clit, feeling her grid to him, relishing in how she tugged him closer by thick fist fulls of his hair, listening to her moan loudly and completely without restraint. Her thighs around his head and fingers in his hair clenched as he suckled at her sensitive bundle of nerves before worrying at it relentlessly.

Betty felt like she was going to burst into flames, or go insane, or perish as every emotion and sensation crashed over her at once. The entire night had been a sneaky, creeping, heady form of foreplay and now she felt herself toppling towards release extremely quickly. She barely held herself together for long enough to warn him, though he didn't seem too surprised when she all but screamed his name and fell apart under his prowess.

Jughead let his grip on her thighs go, that smug lobsided smirk returning to his glossy lips as he looked up at the panting mess above him. While Betty floated back down to earth she blindly pulled him up by the hair to meet her lips, kissing him so passionately and thoroughly that she could taste herself over every inch of his tongue.

Keeping her lips moving sensually against his Betty pushed Jughead to sit on the floor. He let out a small laugh but sat back surprisingly gracefully, his hands falling to her knees, then down her legs to her ankles before she slid off the couch to straddle his hips. She settled heavy on his lap, his coarse denim against her oversensitive center ignited her all over again. So she shimmied back a bit and popped the button of his jeans once more, eager to strip the layers still left between them.

Jughead watched on in spellbound amusement, his hands smoothing up the tops of her thighs to grab a thick hold of her hips under her skirt. She looked so overwrought already, skin flushed, hair wild, dress falling off her shoulders and spilling open to reveal the soft swell of her breasts in a creamy strapless bra.

"We're in this beautiful penthouse suite and you want to fuck me on the floor?" He groaned, surprised he was able to speak at all, let alone chastise her, however lighthearted it was.

Betty didn't answer right away as she tried to unsuccessfully get him out of his pants and underwear, all while still grinding on his lap.

"I just want you," She finally replied.

In one swift movement, Jughead sat up and grabbed her, flipping them so he was hovering over her, the cold marble against his palms and forearms a sharp contrast to the warmth of her heated skin. She let out a breathy yelp at the motion, likely from the cold, but her face returned to its relaxed yet hungry features quickly.

"There's a California King like 6 feet away..." He informed her.

"Jug, come on..." Betty whined, pawing at his hips, trying to pull him in closer, desperate to feel him. Though she did manage to get his jeans past his hips, it was only just enough to feel him solid and fucking ready through his thin cotton underwear.

But still, he held fast and kept his distance, captivated with watching her squirm under him, "Come on, what?" He asked.

"Please..."

Jughead smirked down at her, brushing her wild hair back and away from her face, "Please what, my love?"

Betty's head tipped back, rustling her blonde locks around her head like a fanned out golden hallow. However, her words and timbre that followed were anything but angelic.

"Just, fuck me." She moaned.

He growled with pleasure, "What's the magic word, Elizabeth?"

"Please..." Betty bemoaned, her hips lifting to chase any type of blissful friction.

He then rolled his hips against her core, the sensation of damp cotton and her slick heat sent a thrill through his entire system.

"Try again," He moaned back.

"Please, Juggie?"

"Not quite..." He ground himself to her again as her eyelids fluttered closed.

"Please...daddy?"

Jughead huffed out a dark laugh, and tutted a scolding tongue at her, "You know me better than that. Try again."

"Fuck..." Betty nearly sobbed, arching her body to him, welcoming his soft, steady, rutting rhythm, "-Come on, Forsythe. I need you..."

"Closer, darling. But, still, try again."

She groaned in willing defeat, "Please, Mr.Jones..."

"Mmm. That's perfect." He praised, kissing her deeply.

Betty whined and withered into the kiss, pouring her frustration into their needy lip lock, her grip on his body nearly clawing. She felt wild; fucking ravenous, a cranial animal, a primal beast even, and at this point, the only blissful cause was the teasing and dominating creature whose body currently pinned her own.

She chased after his lips with another whine when he pulled away. He was highly determined, however, still appeared unfazed. Clearly disappointed she pouted at him, adding a tremble to her bottom lip in hopes to coax her way out of him. But he seemed to have a plan, a plan that paid her pouting no mind.

While sitting on his haunches Jughead appraised the half-dressed, laid-out beauty who was all but begging for him. He quickly rocked back on his heels and stood, reaching his hands out to her. With fingers linked he pulled her up to stand before he quickly scooped up under her knees. He hoisted her against his body and walked them over to the gigantic plush bed. Though his hunger was palatable he deposited her surprisingly gently and she was quick to scootch to the middle of the bed, the soft array of pillows tucked behind her back.

"Take off your clothes," Jughead instructed with a watchful eye, standing to the side of their bed.

His deep tone rattled her and Betty moved quickly to obey by pulling her dress up and over her head. She dropped it and unclipped her strapless bra, the soft fabric falling into her lap. Her gaze slipped from his as she tossed her delicates onto the floor. She then bent to unclasp the polished ankle strap of her high heels, but his sharp intake of breath stopped her.

Slowly, she raised her gaze and a questioning eyebrow at him.

"-Leave those on." He replied, his voice leaving him before he had a chance to even think about the command.

Betty smirked and sat back on her elbows, nodding towards his mostly clothed body, "What about you?" She asked with sweet confidence, completely naked, save for her black high heel shoes, "-It's only fair."

Jughead gathered his shirt at the nape of his neck and pulled it over his head briskly, effectively mussing his hair. Betty swallowed harshly, licking her lips at his open and low strung jeans, his dick straining hard against his grey boxers, begging to be set free. She shifted uncomfortably, desire coursing through her and pounding in her ears like the roar of rushing rapids.

"Get comfortable." He said with a curt nod, stepping out of his jeans and boxers next.

Biting at her lip Betty preened under her heavy gaze, her back straightening, chin held high, her shoulders pulled taught as he stood hard and bare before her.

Jughead basked in his own view, still often blown away by everything Betty Cooper and the multifaceted layers to her. How she went from sweet, kind and thoughtful, a mother, a dear friend, a talented karaoke singer, and a hard worker, to...this, was electric. How this alluring woman could go from being an ethereal creature to an enticing creature full of need and wanton and passion and hunger, qualities of which only came to light by his doing, was beyond understanding and downright intoxicating.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She asked, smoothing her hands over the high thread count linens below her.

His cock twitched at the words, demanding attention, "I will."

She inched her legs open a bit wider, "Well, come on then,"

Jughead withered slightly at the shift, his eyes roaming over his bared fiancée, "What if I'm still looking for a show?"

"Didn't get your fill earlier?" She breathed back.

Jughead shook his head slowly with a boyish smirk and knelt onto the mattress.

"Not even slightly."

"What will you have me do? Another song?" She asked.

On autopilot now her hands ran slowly up and down the sides and front of her body, slithering, tempting, watching the effect she had on him as he shuffled and shifted at her feet.

"-Maybe another dance?" She inquired.

"Keep touching yourself."

Betty laid back against the pillows, fanning her hair out from under her head as she asked with a cunning smile, "Like this?"

Jughead inched closer to her on his knees, "Lower."

She tracked down to cup both breasts in her hands, a soft squeeze hitching her breath, "Here?"

"Mmm, yes, and lower,"

She always listened so well that Jughead couldn't keep his cool long. But these games of trust and obedience were some of his favourites. These plays for control, these demands from and for one another that never went unfulfilled. He wanted to stretch it out, really make her work for it, but in the process of making her squirm, his own need grew to the point of nausea. His mouth filled up as she slid her hands further down her body, her eyes on his, back bending slightly as her hand landed on the soft mound between her gently spread legs.

Betty gasped just before she dipped a finger in, "Here?"

He took himself in hand with a groan then as she began to move certain, concise circles over her clit, "Yea. Just like that."

"You like watching me, don't you, Mr.Jones?" She whispered through another moan.

Jughead hummed lowly, "How could I not? Have you seen you?" He asked.

Betty let out a breathy giggle then, soon replace with a moan as she slid her fingers into her center to gather more slick arousal back up to her clit, "Lucky for you, I love it when you watch."

Unable to speak he just nodded along and stroked himself, slowly, trying to pace himself, trying to stay focused, trying to allow this astonishing fantasy to play out. But he felt feverish and desperate and he could sense the very same in her. And when she picked up her pace, her back bowing so beautifully, with her breaths and moans panting his efforts unconsciously met her own.

The low pressure at the base of his spine crept up and threatened to take him over before he let himself go and grabbed ahold of both her ankles.

"Stop." He demanded with a soft tug on her legs, but she ignored him, too wrapped up and gone in the moment, "-Betts, honey. Stop."

She whined lowly but listened, moving her hands away from her sex to grab ahold and white knuckle the threads below her in frustration.

"I was so close." She growled as she pulled her knees together, clenching her thighs to numb the pine.

"Did I say you could cum?"

"...No..."

"And here I thought you were going to be good," Jughead replied casually.

He moved and inched her knees apart again, his hands gliding up her legs to open her up in front of him.

"I am good."

"Are you now?"

Nodding slowly Betty hummed her answer as Jughead bent in and pressed his lips up the insides of her thighs, cool breath breezing across her glistening heat.

He couldn't resist another taste but she was so beyond borderline already. Still, he wanted her to come undone around him, wanted to feel her shatter while buried to the hilt. With all the build-up that they had gone through, all the flirting, the teasing, the petting, he knew he wasn't going to last too long. So he nuzzled into her velveteen folds for the second time that night and feasted on her, pushing her almost to the point of no return again.

Betty nearly cried actual real-life tears when he denied her for a second time and the long drawn out wail that bloomed from her chest held none of that frustration back.

"J-Jughead, please. God dammit..." She wasn't above begging, and especially not now. "-Please. I'm dying here."

"That's a tad dramatic." He replied smugly. "-You'll get yours, dearest."

He straightened out tall and moved his hips into the moon of hers. He took hold of his dick again and pressed the throbbing tip to her slick clit. With a satisfied sigh, her hips lifted to him as he began to rub himself over her sensitive nub.

Jughead's mouth hung open as he dragged himself through her slit repeatedly, often pausing at her clit to pay it some extra specific massaging attention. Watching his work, along with the lift of her hips, the way her body squirmed for him, he slid himself down to her opening, probing against her in vain a few times until he couldn't take the hunger any longer.

Letting out a low growl he entered her in one complete stroke. She breathed an erotic gasp at the stretch but soon, as he began to move, more pleasured cries burst from within her depths. His body fell forward in ecstasy, his hands bracing himself on either side of her ribs as he pulled out to drive right back into again. Her hips rolled back then, knees pulled up to her chest as he slid into her with earth-shattering ease. He bent in further and silenced her cries with his lips, kissing her sloppily as he continued to bottom out within her hot velvet grip.

"Fuck, Betty..." Jughead growled into the crook of her neck, lips and teeth pressed to her soft skin now, "-You're so wet,"

She mewled below him, hitching her knees even higher up his sides, her high heels digging into his backside, pulling him in deeper, her body arching and rolling to his breathtaking thrusts.

"Harder." She sighed when he began to fall into a methodic rhythm.

As the demanded word filled his ears he moved to comply, pushing himself back to straighten out tall. His strong hands pushed her thighs back further and opened her up wider as he drove in at an amorous yet punishing pace.

These strides, though wildly sexy, were hardly sustainable. Jughead gritted his teeth and soon felt Betty's rush of arousal coat him, could feel the pulse of her walls, the hitch in her breathing like music to his ears.

"I've been so good." Betty moaned breathlessly, reminding him of his ever important role.

"That you have, my love." Jughead confessed as her walls tightened further, "-Cum on then, Betts," He finally uttered.

As if on command she came with a cry of his name, her nails digging into whatever league of his flesh she could find, her legs and pussy like a vice grip around him. He somehow managed to keep for stumbling down the rabbit hole with her and began to grind along with the waves of her pleasure, pushing profanities and moans out of her at a delicious rate.

Moving Betty through her high Jughead bent down to lave at her nipples, before trailing kisses up her chest and neck. Below him, she stilled slightly as her climax ebbed into a buzzing heat that matched the slow throw of his hips. His thrusts rolled and dragged against her salaciously but with a determined and building purpose. She moved to cup his face then, bringing his focus back to her eyes and kissed him, so softly, so tenderly, so...graciously, as if she were thanking him for something mundane like doing the dishes, or bringing her coffee.

He couldn't keep from kissing back hungrily though, a spike of arousal jolting through him as he continued to bury himself deep and lazy inside her. Their movements began to flow and swirl together like churning water, graceful, unrelenting and pure, rushing Jughead towards the crest of a cascading free fall.

He knew then that he was just about doomed, and that was before she spoke.

"You feel so fucking amazing," Betty whispered against his temple, his shuttering breaths ghosting over her sweat-slick skin.

Jughead let out a guttural moan and took both her hands, stacking them above her head, lacing his fingers with hers, and holding them both captive. Betty welcomed the restraint though, and pulled him in harder with her legs and heels in the flesh of his ass, silently encouraging him to boil over.

"Let go," She requested, purposefully pulsing her internal muscles around his throbbing length, "- Cum for me, Mr.Jones."

And that was all it took for Forsythe Pendleton Jones The Third to lose his goddamned mind.

"Fuck!" He groaned as his climax rocked him through to his core. 

The pleasure claimed him, in every aspect of the word. Betty rendered him speechless, boneless and mindless in one sublime moment. He bit into the soft slope of her neck as he spilled himself within her warmth, her walls milking every last drop from him, her encouragement and adoration streaming into his ears. Had it not been for the death grip she had on him, he may have very well lost himself, or blacked out, spirit floating away from the vessel kind of deal, or something equally dramatic. But instead, he was left gasping, all while likely crushing her hands and body with his own blissed-out intensity.

After a few satisfying moments, wrapped around each other, Jughead rolled off her in a panting heap while they both tried to catch their breath.

"That...was intense..." He gasped out, pulling her close again.

"Yea, it really was." Betty sighed, snuggling into him but not allowing herself to get too comfortable just yet.

While listening to him mumble incoherently she skillfully slipped her Mary-Jane heels off and scooped his 'S' t-shirt off the pile of scattered clothing left behind in their lusty wake. She slipped away from his form and into his shirt, instantly wrapping herself in soft vintage threads and his clean, unique, woodsy cologne. She then let herself into the mega-extra bathroom for a quick clean up, then hurried back to his sprawled out, sweat-damp, near passed out body in their comically large hotel bed.

"You were incredible tonight," Jughead gushed welcoming her return with open arms as Betty settled in close.

Her smile was soft and sleepy as she sank into the dishevelled sheets and laid out on her side, an arm tucked under their common pillow. Though there were nearly a dozen other pillows she could have used, he didn't mind, having her close was always welcome.

"What we just did is always incredible." She replied lightly.

Jughead brushed her hair back and tucked it securely behind her ear, "I don't mean just with that."

She pressed her cheek against his hand, "Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome."

"I had a really great time tonight,"

"I did too,"

The sun was just starting to colour the horizon in a dusky twilit dawn, accentuating the floor to ceiling view of the twinkling city skyline set off in the near distance. They relaxed and sat in blissful silence for a few moments, hands and fingers tenderly tracing lines and divots of each other's bodies, breathing falling into sync as they basked in the tender afterglow.

"Let's order up some room service," Jughead offered, with a stretch, their sheets draped low across his lap now. He rubbed his belly and turned to look at her again against their communal pillow.

"It's really late, won't the kitchen be closed?" Betty asked.

"At 'Lodge Lodge'? I doubt it,"

"They'll likely be getting ready for breakfast in a few hours then?"

"Which means they could grill us up a couple of burgers,"

"Maybe."

"Never hurts to ask,"

Betty smiled and rolled over to grab the gilded rotary phone on her nightstand. She dialled zero for room service and the attendant picked up right away.

"Room service?"

"Hi, um, I know its the middle of the night, but we're staying in the penthouse suite, and were wondering if we could order some food?"

"Of course, Mrs. Jones."

She grinned at being addressed by her soon to be married name. It was a novel feeling she hoped would never go away.

"Oh? So you're open?"

"Of course. What can we send up?"

"How are your burgers?" She asked flipping over the expansive menu that she had found tucked in the nightstand drawer.

"Excellent. Made in house."

Betty threw a clever smirk at Jughead, "Ok then, 2 cheeseburgers with the works, 1 order of fries, 1 order onion rings, and 2 colas?"

"Absolutely, Mrs.Jones. Anything else?

"No, that's perfect."

"It will arrive in about 20 minutes."

"Amazing. Thank you."

"Our pleasure."

Betty hung up swiftly, rolled, and cozied up against the length of his body once again. She hooked her leg over his lap and pulled herself closer to him, the movement shuffling them to within inches of each other.

"See?" Jughead yawned as he stretched out once more and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"See!" She mimicked back playfully.

"What? I told you!" He replied with a casual shrug and chuckle.

"Well, you don't have to look so smug about it." Betty teased.

He laughed, "Or what?"

"Or I'll rock that smug little smile right off that handsome little face of yours,"

"Oh, yea?" Jughead raised an eyebrow and grinned wider, his voice deep and authoritative as he spoke, "-Prove it then, Mrs.Jones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical mention slash chapter title inspiration: Me & Mr.Jones by the lovely Amy Winehouse.
> 
> It's a great song, sung by a legend. The lyrics don't really match up with this story or these love birds, but it's an amazing song with a very fitting title, none the less...
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Thank you all so much for your encouraging comments and kudos along the way. It's beyond greatly appreciated!
> 
> Catch me sporadically active on Tumblr @shirly-gallagher. Come by and say 'hi!'
> 
> Much love!! xox


End file.
